Kirby Joestar
Summary Kirby + Joseph Joestar = Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C, Unknown with Hamon + Super Abilities Name: Kirby Joestar Origin: Kirby's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male? Age: 267 Classification: Kirby after eating Joseph Joestar Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication, Flight (via Warp Star, himself or copy abilities), Regeneration (Godly) and Body Manipulation (unexplored, but he was shown capable of doing it), Longevity, Warp Star creation, Resistance to reality warping magic & possession (Resisted Drawcia's curse, Dark Matter can't possess him), Copy Essence Deluxe and Copy Palette, Can inhale foes or objects alike and trap them in his stomach which is a parallel dimension to either spit them out as projectiles or copy their abilitiesto get more powers such as Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Spark, Plasma, Leaf, Tornado, Water), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Hammer, Archer, Bomb, Spear, Cutter, Parasol, Whip, Yo-Yo), Martial arts (Fighter, Suplex, Smash), Forcefield Creation (Spark, Freeze/Ice, Needle) Durability Augmentation (Stone, Metal), Telekinesis(ESP), Speed Augmentation (Jet), Energy manipulation (Beam, UFO, Crash, etc.), Light Manipulation (Light), Sound Manipulation (Mike, Bell), Teleportation (ESP), Afterimage Creation (Ninja), Poison Manipulation (Doctor and Poison), Acid Manipulation (Poison), Transmutation (Cook, Baton, Bubble, Magic), Shapeshifting (Wheel, Missile, Balloon, Ball), Animal Mimicry (Animal, Beetle), Magic, Attack Reflection, (Mirror, Hypernova, Inhale & Star Spit), Size Manipulation (Mini), Intangibility, Invisibility, Immortality (Type 7), Self-Resurrection, and Possession (Ghost), Extended Power Mimicry (Copy), Time Manipulation (Via Time Beam, which places an opponent in stopped time), Resurrection of other, Expert Hamon/ripple user, can negate durability through the use of Sendo Overdrive, possesses the stand Hermit Purple which allows for mid - level offensive and defensive capability and also has clairvoyant/psychic powers, master battle tactician, has a prosthetic metal hand 'Attack Potency: Galaxy Level (Comparable to SSG Goku), True Infinity with Star Wand thingy I Unknown (Hamon + Super Abilities = OH MYY GODDDD) Speed: Massively FTL+ I Irrelevant with Warp Star Lifting Strength: Who Cares? Striking Strength: Galaxy Level I Unknown (Hamon + Super Abilities) Durability: Galaxy Level, likely far higher Stamina: Virtually Limitless Range: Melee, higher with Super Abilities + Hamon Standard Equipment: Hat, Hermit Purpur Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Anyone with more hax Notable Attacks/Techniques: Joseph Joestar '-Hamon:' The hamon, or ripple, is a ki - like power that can be trained in the body by the use of proper breathing techniques. It's a form of energy that can be used in many different ways, such as delivering electricity - like shocks, enhancing physical strength, cutting through things like a sharp blade, creating light, etc. The energy is similar in composition to sunlight, so it is especially effective against vampires and other such creatures. Joseph inherited Hamon abilities from his grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, as well as his mother Lisa Lisa. In addition, he uses techniques commonly present in stage magic to confuse his foes. After his Hamon training, he frequently combines his Hamon with other objects to perform complex and creative attacks. Later in Part III, he shows that he is able to pass the Hamon through his stand. *'''-Hamon Hair Attack (波紋ヘア·アタック Hamon Heya Atakku):' Joseph infuses his Hamon into strands of hair to make them hard enough to block incoming projectiles. He used it to block bullets fired by Santana after ripping Stroheim's hair off. *'-Overdrive (波紋疾走 Ōbādoraibu):' Much like any other overdrive, the technique sends a large pulse of Hamon through an object. During his fight with Esidisi, Joseph used it to send the Hamon through the thread of his hat and onto Esidisi's being. *'-Rebuff Overdrive (紋波波紋疾走 Rībaffu Ōbādoraibu):' Joseph charges Hamon into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike. *'-Zoom Punch (ズームパンチ Zūmupanchi):' Similar to his grandfather's move, Joseph uses Hamon to extend his arm and strike opponents at a longer range. *'-Hamon Overdrive (波紋波紋疾走 Hamon Ōbādoraibu):' Joseph channels the hamon into his arm and does a powerful chop attack. This slowly transfers the hamon blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up. Joseph used it against Kars to cut off his saber and blow his arm. *'-Near-Death Survival Technique:' After he lit his scarf on fire, Joseph told Kars that he was putting his life in danger so he would be pushed beyond his own limits to find a new technique before the flame reached him. This was actually part of a plan to trick Kars, who would be too distracted to notice Joseph's plan to save Lisa Lisa. *'-Hamon Beat:' Joseph charges his hand with Hamon and strikes his opponent with a chop. This attack is not capable of harming Joseph himself even if he directs it to himself, as the hamon used is his own. '-Hamon/Ripple American Clackers:' Jojo invented a fighting style that involved infusing the hamon into a pair of normal American Clackers. When infused, the clackers become a lethal weapon, as the user is able to rip through an opponent's skin with them, also one hit can cave someone's skull in, break a thick rock pillar, or severely injure a Pillar Man and from there the hamon can enter the body, thus inflicting massive damage. Because of their shape and aerodynamic design, someone who is trained in their use is able to easily maneuver them around their body, even having the ability to make them seem to disappear by hiding them behind their back. *'-Clacker Volley (クラッカーヴォレイ Kurakkāvu~orei):' Joseph chucks the clackers into his opponent's direction. This can be done a number of ways, but to produce the best effect, he can hide them behind his back. From there, he can slingshot them from his back at the enemy from all directions. *'-Clacker Boomerang (クラッカーブーメラン Kurakkābūmeran):' Joseph chucks both pairs of clackers into a beam or pillar behind the opponent. This is in order to fool them into assuming he missed them when using Clacker Volley. One is thrown into the partition, causing one side of it to be lodged in place. The other side grabs onto the 2nd pair of clackers, and essentially flings them back towards the opponent from behind, much like a boomerang works. '-Hermit Purple:' His Stand, which first appears in Part 3. Hermit Purple manifests itself as a tangle of thorny purplish vines that can be used for attacking, defending, grabbing on to things and swinging, etc. He can also channel the Hamon/ripple through them. Joseph develops the stand after Dio pierces Jonathan's body with the Arrow, upon which it responded to Dio and Enya awakening The World. However, their most interesting ability is the power to spy on anyone he wants by use of an electronic device like a camera or a television. Once he uses this power, he can get a picture/video of the target he wants to spy on (even if it's on the other side of the world), but he must smash the TV/Camera afterwards to do this, so it can only be used once for each device he has. *'-Psychic Photography:' Apart from combat purposes, this versatile Stand can perform remarkable feats. It can produce psychic photographs by destroying a camera or another object. The photo will reveal the intended target as it is in that moment of time to show were the person is located. It also can produce live psychic videos on a television that will show the intended person and allows communication as well. The Stand can make the TV quickly change channels in a way to create an audible message of what Joseph wants to know. Hermit Purple also allows its user to read minds, but only with the use of a TV. It can also conjure real-time maps capable of tracking moving subjects, even being able to make a map out of dust on an unpaved road. *'-Hamon Transmission:' Joseph has shown the ability to transmit Hamon through Hermit Purple as an extension of his body. Wrapping himself in Hermit Purple in such a manner was able to prevent DIO from touching him. '-Secret Technique:' The Joestar family's "Secret technique." Usually utilized as a last resort, Joseph invented this move to use when battling the enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Joseph to formulate a plan. It was also used by Jotaro later in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul. The secret technique is '''running away'. Kirby *'Inhale:' Kirby begins sucking in air to quickly suck in small obstacles and most enemies his size. He can then choose to spit them out as projectiles or swallow them completely, allowing Kirby to copy their powers. He can also suck in air and wave his arms around to puff up and float into the air, allowing him to imitate flight or to increase his buoyancy. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby also demonstrated the ability to sacrifice his copied ability to produce a "Helper", or a copy of the being he used to gain his copied ability to assist him in combat. *'Warp Star:' Although this ability rarely appears in the games, Kirby is able to spontaneously generate Warp Stars whenever he needs to, allowing him to quickly accelerate after extremely faster targets and crash it into them in a powerful explosion if necessary. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:OH MY GOD Category:Kirby Category:Joseph Joestar Category:Koseph Boestar Category:Blah Blah Blah